In the United States, diabetes mellitus places an undue burden on the Hispanic Community in terms of excess morbidity and mortality when compared to non-Hispanic whites. To begin to address this problem it is important that researchers concerned with Hispanic diabetes be skilled in the techniques of diabetes epidemiology and develop collaborative networks. The proposed project is designed to address this need by establishing a training course in diabetes epidemiology, modeled after the successful WHO Cambridge program, for young M.D.'s and Ph.D. 's from the United States, Latin America, and the Caribbean. The 12-day course, which will be held in Puerto Rico, seeks to forge a network among scientists interested in hispanic diabetes and to introduce them to senior researchers who potentially can serve as mentors.